Courage
by darkslytherin88
Summary: A certain Gryffindor meets with his best friend and sparks fly. Read and review.


**Author**: rain4life

**Story**: Courage One-shot

**Pairings**: Read to find out

**Rating**: PG-13

**Fanfic #: **First

* * *

Colin Creevey was just your average sixth year Gryffindor despite the fact that he had a nasty obsession with Harry Potter in his first year. After the incident concerning his petrified state, he realized just how precious life really is. He was now sitting at the window in the Gryffindor common room staring at the lake when his best friend, Ginerva Weasley, entered into the room.

"Colin! There you are I was looking all over the bloody castle for you!" Ginny shrieked.

"I was in the common the ENTIRE time Ginny, come on, where else would I go?" Colin retorted.

"You have a point." Ginny said pensively.

While Ginny was busy pondering her thoughts, Colin glanced (or stared) at Ginny for a minute. She was about 5'5 with her fiery red hair and bright blue eyes that he couldn't resist when she gave him her infamous puppy-dog look. She had a handful of freckles smattered across her cheeks and there was always that dimple that she had on her left cheek whenever she smiled or laughed. She also had a slim figure due to being on the Quidditch team. He never realized just how pretty she was until just then because he had always thought of her as his best friend and not girlfriend-material.

Breaking out of his train of thought he asked Ginny, "So what did you want to tell me?"

Ginny seemed to have broken out of her own thoughts as well because she was startled, "Huh? Oh…nothing now that I think about it."

Colin was concerned. Ginny was usually the blunt-type never holding any of her thoughts or feelings towards a situation or person. So why would she start now?

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yeah….fine." she replied.

* * *

Ginny didn't know what had happened. She had planned on telling Colin her feelings for him but she just froze up. She had always known that she and Colin would get together sometime, the question was when? They always did everything together. She would wait for him to finish his Photography club meetings while he waited for her to finish Quidditch practice.

He nearly made his voice hoarse by screaming and cheering for her when she made a goal during games and she had always admired his photography work and congratulated him immensely. They always finished each other's sentences and knew plenty about each other that even their families might not have second-guessed most of the info. She sighed. They were practically joined at the hip and there was no need in backing out now.

Colin had changed during the summers of their fourth and fifth year. Since he didn't play Quidditch (or refused to ride on any transportation device that was airborne), he had a less leaner build than someone who did play Quidditch like say, Harry. He had dirty blonde hair and bright green eyes. He had well-toned forearms and she doubted if this was the only body part of his that was well-toned. But she didn't fancy him for his looks, she fancied him for being himself.

Colin brought her out of her musings once again. "Ginny, is there something wrong?" he asked with his concern-filled eyes looking at her. Ginny was elated that he was concerned for her and thus this gave her the courage she needed to do what she had to do.

She leaned over and kissed him delicately on the lips. Ginny guessed that he was shocked but then he responded and wrapped his arms around her waist and brought her closer to him. Ginny was, suffice to say, relieved that he had pushed her away and….

Her thoughts were broken because she really didn't realize how good of a kisser Colin was. He took her bottom lip and sucked on it gently and used his tongue to ask for entrance. Ginny didn't need to be asked again. She opened her mouth and let him have entrance. After a few moments, they broke apart and both of them were panting a little. Colin looked at Ginny and smiled broadly. Ginny did the same. He took her hand and led her out of the common room to find a "private" area of the castle.

As she walked out of the common room with Colin, Ginny wondered how was she apprehensive to kiss Colin. She was Ginerva Weasley for Merlin's beard. But Ginny Weasley or not, when it came right down to it, all she needed was a little courage. And boy did that courage pay off.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

**END**

A/N: This is my first fanfic. It is just a story that popped into my head. I never really read any Colin/Ginny fics so forgive me if it seems OC or anything. I just felt an urge to write and…wrote. Reviews are greatly appreciated whether flames, constructive criticism, or actual nice ones. Thanks for reading.

-rain4life


End file.
